Flexible
by CrazyCabernet
Summary: "You must be really flexible, huh?" "You wanna find out just how flexible I can be?" Fiyero's girlfriend is a flexible little green minx. Rating is because I am, as always, being a paranoid little silly. XD


**AN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH NINE YEARS, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S ACTUALLY BEEN THAT LONG, ALMOST A FULL DECADE, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH H! *fangirls and swoons and has a seizure and passes out***

**Fiyero: *pokes me with a stick* ...Maggie, can ya hear me? Maggie?...Mags?...****Huh. *shrugs, shoves hands in pockets and leaves whistling***

**Elphie: *facepalm* As usual, Maggie still doesn't have any claim to the copyrights or ownership documents, so it still belongs to Maguire and Schwartz. Oh, and she's found some new little friend to obsess with at school, Lurline have mercy on us all.**

* * *

"Fae? What are you doing with your feet, love?"  
"Fourth," she replied simply. Fiyero scrunched up his face in confusion. "Pardon?" he said. "Fourth," his girlfriend repeated. "That's what this is called. I'm doing fourth."  
"Fourth what?" he asked.

"Fourth position," she said. "It's ballet. See, watch. First, second, third, fourth, fifth." As she spoke, she moved her feet into different positions, and her arms along with them. She moved them so quickly that he could hardly follow with his eyes as her feet became quick little blurs. He raised his eyebrows. "Doesn't that hurt, though? Twisting your ankles around like that?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I'm used to it. I've been dancing since I was about twelve. Father decided for whatever reason that it would be, and I quote, 'beneficial' for me to have some sort of dancing skill in addition to my musical and acting abilities, so ballet it was. Not only did I turn out to have a bit of an instinct and talent for it, but I also surprised myself by ending up liking it. I never dance in public, though, I've never been in any recitals. Just in private for my own enjoyment."

As she was saying this, she lifted one leg and planted the ankle on the windowsill, then bent her torso forward to touch the toe of her pointe shoe with one hand, the other resting on her hip. She smiled at him. "This is probably my least favorite stretch, but it's necessary. Do me a favor and grab the hairband from my desk there, would you, Yero?" she asked.

Fiyero leaned over from his perch on her bed and grabbed it, then got up and took it over to her. "Thanks," she said as she took it from him with her teeth, making him laugh. She grinned at him as she gathered her hair into a messy updo, then trapped it in the hairband with a smirk.

Leg still up on the windowsill, she wrapped one arm around his neck and kissed him. One arm slipped around her waist as the other hand went to cup the side of her face. When they pulled apart, both their faces were flushed. "You must be pretty flexible, huh?" Fiyero said breathlessly. Elphaba smiled. "Wanna find out_ how_ flexible I can be?" she asked.

"You little green minx," he said, scooping her up into his arms as she giggled, then began laughing. He carried her over to her bed and pinned her down on the mattress, kissing along her jawline until he reached her earlobe, which he nipped at, eliciting a purring sound from the back of her throat.

As she lay with her head against his chest later on, listening to his steady heartbeat, Elphaba looked up at him and said, "So? What's the verdict?" Fiyero pretended to think for a moment or so, then looked at her and smirked.

"Flexible," he said. "Very, _very _flexible. I am thoroughly and dually impressed, Miss Thropp. You're just full of surprises, ain'tchya?"

But she was already beginning to drift off to sleep and wasn't paying attention anymore. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "My Emerald Beauty," he murmured. Even in her half-asleep state, she heard this, and smiled. "Yero, my Hero," she whispered.

And that, as always, melted his heart.

* * *

**This technically can't be called an Author's Note because Maggie's still out cold and I, Prince Fiyero the Awesome, currently have control of the computer while Fae, Glin, and a few others look around for something they can use to wake up Maggie. I told them to go find Adam and bring him in here 'cause we all know that she'll totally wake up as soon as she hears his very footsteps, nevermind his actual voice, but did they listen to me? NOOOOO, of course not, nobody ever listens to MY ideas around here!**

**Oh, and by the way, for those who don't already know this, she's now added Les Mizzies to this madhouse collection of characters because she got to see Les Mis for the first time ever a few weeks or so ago, and today was the first day she didn't listen to it on her iPod, but only because it's Wicked's anniversary and she was all like, "I MUST LISTEN TO THAT SOUNDTRACK TODAY, OTHERWISE IT WILL SIGNIFY BETRAYAL TO THE FANDOM!" and since we all know what she gets like when we try to argue with her on stuff like that, we were all just kinda like, "Yeah, ok, sure, whatever you say Maggie."  
**

**But anyway, the point of the above paragraph is that Enjolras and I are like seriously tight with each other 'cause, y'know, we both got these awesome red vests that we look totally sexy in, we're all like, "DOWN WITH THE GOVERNMENT!" and stuff, so yeah. We're tight as hell. Sadly, though, Maggie has strictly forbidden the construction of barricades in the Hideout, so we haven't had much fun with that. :(  
**

**BTW, Enjy's standing behind me yelling, "BARRICADES, I NEED BARRICADES!"**

**DUDE, LET'S GO BUILD ONE WHILE SHE'S OUT, WE CAN HAVE IT DOWN BY THE TIME SHE'S UP, SHE'LL NEVER KNOW!**

**Sorry, guys, I gots me a barricade to help build, so I guess I'll catch ya'll on the flipside, suckahs!**

**-FIYERO OUT, BITCHEZ! D  
**


End file.
